


A small town inn

by Cheshaire



Category: Wakfu
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, amalia sheran sharm - Freeform, modern au i guess, tristepin/evangelyne later, yugo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshaire/pseuds/Cheshaire
Summary: Yugo works at his fathers inn/diner with his brothers Adami, Chibi and Grougal. One day two women come in to eat. That's kind of the bare bones of it, I don't know man. I just had the idea and wanted to write it and hopefully I finish.





	1. It was a slow day

It was a fairly slow day for the restaurant and inn Yugo called home. Weekdays tended to run slow between the lunch and dinner rushes, so Yugo filled his time shooting the wind with brother Adamai. They sat around in the dining area talking about nothing in particular all the while remaining ready to work. Their conversation was interrupted by the bell at the door signaling that the door had opened and they had customers. Two young women walked in. The first one to walking in had a striking appearance Yugo thought; she wore a plain beige top and a grassy green top that matched her tied up green hair, she must have colored it, adding to an odd combination with her dark skin. The second woman was simpler in appearance; she wore a simple black dress going a bit past mid-thigh contrasting her pale skim, with blonde hair cut in a bob. Yugo was snapped out of his thoughts by his brother nudging him with his elbow.

"They're probably here to eat bro," Adamai said. "you head to the kitchen and I'll get their orders." Yugo gave a toothy grin and nodded, running off to the kitchen. Once Yugo had reached his destination he began prepping his work space. He wondered what they would order. Yugo hadn't seen them around so they must be visiting, so that they would probably order what the town was known for. His thoughts were interrupted by Adamai entering the kitchen. "Two gobball stews." He said. No surprise there, it was what most people visiting or passing through got. It was no five star dish or anything, but it was regarded fondly by the locals of the town.

“On it!” Yugo said with great enthusiasm. The young man then began to cook the ladies' orders. The process was not all that time consuming, consisting of mostly chopping bell peppers, mushrooms and preparing rice. The task that too the bulk of the time was cooking the meat, lasting about 30 to 40 minutes. Once he had finished his task he called for his brother to bring out the food. There was always a certain satisfaction, or rather pride, in seeing the dishes he created being carried away, knowing that it would hopefully bring someone some enjoyment. After Adamai left to deliver the food Yugo promptly began cleaning the kitchen, washing the utensil he had used, the pots and pans, and wiping down the counters. Yugo had just finished cleaning when Adamai peeked his head through the kitchen door.

“Uh, bro.” Adamai said sheepishly. Yugo looked to his bother.

“What’s up, Ad?” Yugo replied slightly concerned by his brother’s tone.

“They wanna talk to you.” Adamai said. Now this was a first. He had never been called from the kitchen before. Sure people would talk to him about his food, which he assumed this was about, but usually in passing when he was doing chores around the dining area. Did they not enjoy the food? Did he prepare it wrong? Well, there was only one way to find out.

“Alright, I’ll be out in a second.” Yugo said straightening out his hat in an attempt to look more presentable. Once he had deemed himself good enough he left the kitchen. He walked out into the almost barren dining room making his way to the table were the two women sat. After a walk that seemed like an eternity he had made it to his destination. The two women were chatting and didn’t notice Yugo had arrived, he spoke timidly to try and make his presence known.  
“Hello,” Yugo greeted in the most polite tone he could muster. “I was told you wanted to speak with me.” The two women stopped chatting, looked at each other and then looked at him. 

“Are you the chef here?” The green haired women asked. She had a pleasant chime in her voice, she didn’t sound angry and this calmed Yugo. The young chef nodded his head.  
“Acting chef while my father is away.” He said, his tone more lax and his guard dropping. The two diners exchanged another look and begun chuckling. After a moment of chuckling the green hard woman spoke again. 

“I never expected a child to be such a good cook.” The woman said sweetly. Adamai began laughing uncontrollably on the other side of the room drawing the attention of the two patrons. Once again the green haired woman spoke. “What, did I say something funny.” Almost indignantly, causing Adamai to laugh even harder.

“Oh, its jus that…uh,” Yugo stammered facing growing red. “I’m actually 19.” It was now the blonde haired woman’s turn to laugh and the green haired woman’s turn to go red in the face. Visitors often would underestimate Yugo’s age. He was fairly short for his age be only five feet one inch in height.

“That makes him only a year younger than you Amalia.” The blonde hair woman said through fits of laughter. Amalia was visibly becoming annoyed, shooting her a glare that would probably kill most people.

“Be that as it may Eva,” Amalia said, still staring daggers at her friend. Then she looked towards Yugo with a kind smile. “It’s still astounding how good the meal you made was. I can’t think of a time when I payed compliments to the chef.” She spoke to him in a soft tone. Even with her prior embarrassment she sounded dignified and proud, definitely someone hire class and Yugo’s face only grew a deeper shade of red. 

“Thank you very much.” Was all Yugo could say. Then there was a beeping coming from the watch on Eva’s wrist, she told Amalia that it was time for them to leave. They left cash on the table and left quickly saying that they would definitely be back. Adamai sighed walking up to his brother.

“That was interesting, huh.” He said looking at Yugo.

“Yeah,” Yugo said absentmindedly. “it sure was.”


	2. Check in

The rest of the day went on as usual. Yugo and Adamai made it through the dinner rush with few troubles. Well, there was really only one issue, they had run out of steaks. Adamai had been in charge of doing inventory ever since their father had left for his trip, and as it turned out, he wasn’t very good at it. Yugo being the responsible man he was, and not at all motivated by the laziness of his brother, took it upon himself to restock. Yugo would be frustrated if it wasn’t for the fact that the butcher was very close to their home and a good friend. 

Yugo exited the diner into the warm summer evening. It was quiet in town; one of the many perks about living in rural areas was how peaceful it could be. Yugo began his walk relishing the silence and talking in the surroundings as he so often did. Not much changed in his small town with the only real events would be the odd visitor, strangers passing through, visiting family of townsfolk or farmers who lived a small ways outside of town. His thoughts then shifted to the two strangers who visited the diner earlier. What were their names? Amalia and Eva, that’s what they were. The two were very interesting, Amalia seemed to be high class with the way she held herself. Eva gave off a lighter feeling, not quite the same as Amalia, but still accustomed to bigger city living. They had most likely left by now, seeing as they didn’t check in at the inn on the other side of the diner. His thoughts were interrupted by shouting. Yugo went to investigate and found the two girls from earlier shouting at each other outside of a car.

“Well if I could use the internet we wouldn’t be lost.” Shouted Amalia at Eva who looked pretty irritated.

“You were the one who wanted some place that had terrible Wi-Fi,” Eva half shouted back. “we should just ask for directions” Directions? Yugo could probably help, so he interjected.

“Hello,” Yugo said, drawing both the girls’ attention. “do you need help finding something? I’d be happy to point you in the right direction.” Eva shot Amalia a smug look of victory and the responded.

“Yes,” she said. “we’re looking for the inn.” Oh, that’s why they hadn’t checked in. Yugo couldn’t help but chuckle at this revelation.

“Oh, I can take you there,” Yugo said. “but I need to go to the butchers first.” Yugo pointed to a build only a short walks away. “You can join me if you want.” Both the girls looked at each other and silently reached a decision.

“Sure. Why not?” Eva said, looking to Yugo. “We aren’t doing much right now”

“Alright, follow me.” Yugo said leading the way, the girls followed after. “My names Yugo by the way.” He said. Not long after they started their walk they reached their destination. All three entered the butchers gaining the attention of a young red haired man. He turned to look at the trio and his face lit up.

“Hey Yugo.” He said. “Is it Sunday already? I didn’t think you were coming today.” His eyes quickly shifted from Yugo to the girls. “And who are your lovely comp…compi…company-“

“Companions.” Yugo interjected.

“That’s right, your lovely companions.” He said. Then giving all attention to Eva asked “Especially this one.” Eva gave him a disgusted look while Amalia laughed.

“I’m showing them to the inn.” Yugo said turning to the girls. “You should introduce yourself Pinpin.” Yugo said to his redheaded friend, who was still giving dreamy looks at Eva. Amalia then took it upon herself to introduce the both of them to get the ball rolling.

“I’m Amalia.” She said, forcing as much courtesy as she could. “This is my friend Evangelyne.” Oh, her name is Evangelye, Yugo would have to remember that. Snapping out of his apparent trance Tristepin addressed them both.

“It’s an honor to meet you both. I’m Tristepin, the strongest guy in town.” He said flexing his muscles and winking at Evangelyne. This prompted more laughter from Amalia and an embarrassed look from her blonde friend.

“He’s not lying.” Yugo corroborated his friend claims. “Sometimes when cars brake down he pulls them to the mechanics. I’ve seen him pull things from tractors to vans.” Pinpin beamed with pride at his friend’s statement. Amalia seemed amazed, while Evangelyne scoffed. Feeling a potential dispute and sensing the danger in continuing the conversation, Yugo jumped to get to the reason as to why he was there.“Anway Pinpin,” Yugo said. “Adamai made some mistakes doing inventory and we’re out of steaks.” Tristepin nodded.   
“I see, so you need next week’s order now.” Yugo looked at his friend, silently pleading for his understanding. Tristepin scratched his chin, lost in thought until he came to a conclusion.

“Alright.” He said. “I don’t know how Goultard will feel about this, but I’m not the type to leave a pal hanging.” Tristepin smiled at his friend patting him on the shoulder. Yugo smiled back.

“Thanks Pinpin. I owe you for this.” Yugo said as his friend went into the back to retrieve the steak, but before he left he said

“Since you’re showing these lovely ladies to the inn I’ll just drop off your order.” Then he disappeared to the back of the store. Yugo took that as a cue to leave and motioned for the girls to follow him. The three walked for a few minutes before reaching the diner where they had meet previously. Amalia and Evangelyne shared a confused look.

“This is the inn?” Amalia asked Yugo as he was opening the door.

“Yeah.” He said. “Well, the front of it really. I’ll show you.” The girls shrugged and followed Yugo into the building and eventually through a door on the far side of the dining room, which was in the middle of being cleaned by Adamai. The door led them into a small lobby like area with a small reception desk at its center, with two hallways on either side.“Grougal, Chibi,” Yugo shouted. “we have guests.” Then two identica looking faces popped up from behind the desk. One had a hat similar to Yugo’s with white hair pouring out of its sides and front, he had a bright smile on his face and a cheery disposition. The other face looked the exact opposite in terms of emotion; with a mop of black hair and a disgruntled expression. The two then said in unison, with contrasting levels of enthusiasm.

“Welcome to the Emelka inn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost three months, sorry about that. I do plan on finishing this though regardless of how many read or how long it takes,


End file.
